Dragon Ball Z: The Orange Star High Saga
by Dragon Fire Fitzy
Summary: Highschool fic. After the fall of Kid Buu life starts becoming normal again, but not for a certain demi-saiyan as Gohan faces his greatest challange yet: Winning Videls' heart.
1. At the lookout

Gohan and Videl – True Love Never Dies

_**Gohan and Videl**_** – True Love Never Dies.**

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters

Thought

"Speech"

It was slightly cold for a second and I looked at chichis' bright eyes, they were so full of hope and happiness.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed

I turned my head around, I couldn't believe what was happening, I could feel a strong hand on my shoulder, quite a tight grip, not an attacking grip but a grip to re-assure me. To re-assure me that he was back; back for good this time.

"Gohan?" I asked slowly and hopefully.

I could feel a rush of mixed emotions take over me, happiness, joy, sadness, anger and most of all the emotion I had been feeling the most lately, confusion.

I had to embrace Gohan, I couldn't believe that he was back I thought I would never see him again. I threw my arms around his neck and burst into tears.

"I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" I cried and cried

"Gosh videl I really wish you wouldn't cry" Gohan said feeling embarrassed

I could hear chichi and bulma seemingly arguing in the background but I didn't care all I cared about was the fact that my Gohan was back, wait a minute, my Gohan… _my _Gohan. Who was I to call Gohan _mine_.

Embarrassment took over me and I stood back blushing.

"I'm sorry Gohan".

"No I'm sorry videl, sorry I left you"

He came close to me no closer than 20cm away, he wiped the tears off my face.

"I'll never leave you again"


	2. Midnight phone call

Disclaimer see page 1

Disclaimer see page 1

"Speech"

Thought

Everybody was happy to be reunited at last at the lookout. Goku was back for good, and buu was finally gone.

But most of all Gohan had videl; videl had Gohan; that was not going to change for the world.

"Hey videl, are you and your dad coming to bulma's barbeque tomorrow"

Gohan shouted from deep within the crowd witch was known as the son family.

Could she become a part of this family, did she really want to be eternally bonded to this family, she kept asking herself these strange questions, her mind kept avoiding admitting that she harboured feeling of love toward Gohan even though deep down she knew that she did, so why couldn't she admit it, was it not true or was it just to hard or embarrassing to admit.

"Yeah Gohan, sure me and daddy would love to come along"

Everyone eventually went there separate ways and agreed to rest up and meet up at bulmas tomorrow.

At the son house –

Chichi was cooking a meal for herself and 3 hungry saiyans and goku and goten were winding Gohan up about videl:

"So Gohan have you kissed videl yet?" goku asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah Gohan tell us all the details kissy kissy" goten chirped.

"Come on guys its not like that, I mean sure I like videl she's my best friend but I really don't think she would consider anything like that" Gohan claimed in defence.

"But you would consider it wouldn't you Gohan?" goku probed

"Whatever you guys say but I'm off to bed, wake me up when dinners ready" Gohan stated exasperatedly.

- At videl's mansion -

"Hey daddy I'm going to go straight to bed if you don't mint I'm kinda tired" videl yawned

"sure sweat pea I don't mind, I'm just going to get some light training with Mr. buu and then were going to eat out I'll be back at about 10, remember bulmas party starts at 6 if I don't see you" hercule said with a pipe in his mouth and buu next to him.

"GOODNITE VIDEL" buu shouted before stuffing a cake in his mouth

Gohan and videl were now both in there beds thinking of each other and contemplating there lives from here on in, after all videl knew gohan's many secrets and so would the school now know that he was the great saiyaman and the gold fighter.

"KAMI ABOVE SCHOOL, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" videl shouted.

Videl lay there for a few minutes and thought about what school would be like with gohan now.

I need to tell gohan that school is tomorrow, he may not know

Just as she was about to go to the phone a maid came into her room telling her that a boy named gohan was on the phone for her, she took the phone from her and put it to her ear.

"Hello" videl said plainly

"Hey videl, do we start school tomorrow?" gohan asked

"yeah, I was just about to phone you when you phoned me" videl said suspiciously "do you have physic powers as well as super strength gohan" videl said mockingly

"ha-ha unfortunately I don't videl, but strangely enough I did hear your voice screaming about school in my head, I was half asleep so I just guessed I was dreaming again so I phoned you to double check" gohan explained

"Gohan?" videl asked in a shocked tone "you have had dreams about me _before_?" she asked

There was a short awkward silence of about 10 seconds the gohan finally worked up an answer for her question.

"Well videl the dream I had about you was about us crime fighting" gohan said sounding a bit nervous, unbeknownst to videl gohan was blushing like mad.

Videl could tell that gohan was lying, she was blushing lightly and wondering what kind of dream gohan had about her.

"Okay gohan, I'll see you tomorrow at school, goodnight"

"Yeah see ya" gohan said sheepishly, he knew he had dropped himself in it.

-Click-

Videl gave the maid who was waiting patiently the phone back and asked her to turn on the shower for her; she then made her bed hopped in the shower and went to sleep.

Gohan on the other hand still couldn't believe that he had told videl that he had a dream of her before and he sounded really un-convincing when he told her that it was about crime fighting, how could he of been so stupid he asked himself. He lay in his bed pondering on what to wear for school tomorrow he needed to get his mind off videl.


	3. Preparing for scool Gohan style

Disclaimer see page 1

Gohan was awaken by a hyper life form which he liked to call his little brother and at 6am in the morning he was more reluctant to call him his little brother.

"Mom puts way too much sugar on your cereal Goten" Gohan groaned as the smell of sausages filled his nostrils.

Goten repeatedly bounced on Gohans legs and torso until he found himself on the floor and Gohan tickling him while laughing himself.

"Haha, take that squirt" Gohan shouted in his Great Saiyaman voice

"Hahaha, Gohan stop it, haha" Goten squeaked out between fits of laughter

"Now its time to unleash the 'KAMEHAMEHA-THROW'" Gohan exclaimed while still using his alter ego's voice

Gohan picked up his sibling in the headlock position and opened the window in his room with the other hand and threw Goten out the window.

"Take that you villain" Gohan shouted and slammed the window shut.

'That should keep him out for a while, maybe I threw him too far?'

Gohan dove back onto his bed, not bothering to pull his covers off the floor and settled back down.

'Naah, after all I did teach him how to fly; him and Videl…Videl'

Gohan was just about to doze back of into a lazy slumber when he heard his mother shout up the stairs.

"GOHAN, GOTEN, GOKU GET DOWN HERE" Chichi shouted enthusiastically

"But Chichi its 6:15 in the morning cant we sleep a bit longer?" Goku the world saviour bartered

"By all means Goku but that just means I'll have to throw away all these sausages and beans and toast and eggs and tomatoes, what a shame to waste all this food I've cooked" Chichi over exaggerated

Chichi knew that Goku would be practically drooling when he heard her say that list of juicy delicious food; precious food. Chichi knew exactly how to motivate her family in the mornings. After all living with multiple male saiyans gave her the years of experience she needed to whip up meals in an instant.

She knew that leaving the doors open and getting the scent around the house made it all the more easier as well.

'Like putty in my hands hahahahahaha' Chichi thought wickedly, a demonic smile taking over her.

Goku didn't even bother walking down the stairs, he simply put his gi pants on witch were on the floor next to the bed and just used instant transmission into the kitchen.

"Did you mention food was being wasted?" Goku said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Goku began attacking the mountain that was the food in front of him.

Gohan was a little late to react to the food scenario he threw on his full gi (the gi he had when he fought super buu, you know the one that Goku wears) and boots and weighted wrist and ankle bands and he went down stairs.

Gohan walked down into the kitchen and embraced a sight what he had not seen in years: his mother and father happy together, he took the time to admire the scene before speaking.

"Hey mom thanks for the food, I'll make sure to get some before dad and Goten eat it all" Gohan knew that he had shot himself in the foot by saying those words.

"And where is your younger brother Gohan?" Chichi probed; somehow she knew something was up. "I sent him up to wake you up and he never came back down, which is weird because he knew I was making food"

Chichi sent Gohan a piercing look leaning over the table placing another plate in front of Goku.

Gohan simply flashed the infamous son grin accompanied with the hand behind his head. He chose his words carefully before he spoke them.

"He mentioned something about taking a quick fly and then took off" Gohan said while half laughing.

Chichi watched as her oldest son squirmed under her gaze.

"He'd better hurry up; or he'll miss breakfast" Goku said while eating food.

Gohan sat down and enjoyed his breakfast, when he felt as though he had enough he stood up.

"Listen mom school starts in 2 hours so I think I'm going to get some training in and then blast off" Gohan said smiling at his mother.

"Great Gohan I'll train with you!" Goku told rather than asked his son

Goku still only had his pants on and they walked off outside talking about when goku was fighting with buu.

"Uhh Goku, don't you think you should put more clothes on?"

Chichi's question whent unnoticed as the boys were so engrossed in there fighting talk to even hear her.

"Helloooo are you even listening to me? ... SAYAINS!" Chichi pouted

After not being heard by the boys, the saviours of the world her husband and son, she set to work on cleaning the table. Then she noticed that there was no food left for Goten.

'That young man is going to be upset he missed breakfast, speak of the devil' chichi thought after hearing her youngest talking to the delinquents claiming that he would join them soon.

"Hi momma, where's all the food gone?" Goten looked like he just had all his possessions taken away from him.

"They ate all the food Goten; were have you been anyway?" chichi enquired

"Gohan threw me again" the reply was simple yet factual; the youngster looked down twiddling his thumbs.

"When is he going to stop doing that?" chichi said angrily

"Don't worry Goten when he is at school I'll take you for a nice meal in the big city" she bribed.

"COOL"

**OUTSIDE THE SON HOUSEHOLD **

Goku was about to rush his son again when his younger son came flying out the door and beat him to it, so he joined the rush assault on Gohan. Gohan easily blocked the punched and kicks getting thrown his way.

After a five minute onslaught of Goten and Goku attacks they finally gave up and dropped down to the floor.

"You guys giving up already?" Gohan asked cockily

"Not a chance" Goku said

Goku looked to his youngest and they exchanged knowing nods. At the exact same time they transformed into a super saiyan.

A noticeable change in the strengths of his family members surprised gohan but he was still easily deflecting, parrying and blocking all their hits.

After a few more rounds goku and goten realised they were getting nowhere.

"Common man i could do this all day, are we going to up the pace or what?" Gohan grinned he knew it would get them wound up.

"Up the pace I'll give you up the pace" Goten put his hands together and charged up his energy.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA" Goten released the energy wave toward Gohan who deflected it out into the distance with a grunt.

"You know that probably will end up somewhere in Satan city" Gohan giggled.

But a moment's lacks of concentration was all Goku needed to instantly transmit behind his son and elbow him in the shoulder to the floor where Goten waited to pounce.

Gohan was disorientated but was surprised when he wasn't being attacked by his father or brother; in fact they were just looking at him laughing.

"What are you waiting for, finish the attack?" Gohan was puzzled

"We don't want to rough you up too much if you want to impress Videl" Goku shouted while still in mid air.

"Yeah" Goten added "We don't think Videl would want to kiss you if your all bruised up Gohan"

Both Goku and Goten then broke into laughter as they looked at the expression of embarrassment on Gohans face, it was enough of a distraction for Goten not to see Chichi running out the house, frying pan in hand and wallop Goten over the head with it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, NO KAMEHAMEHA OUTSIDE THE HOUSE?" chichi yelled at Goten.

He dropped to the floor and out of his super saiyan state, Gohan knew he was next, he just knew it. He tried to make a break for it but Goku grabbed his foot and tossed him toward his mother.

Chichi had to dive out of the way of her sons' body hurling toward her, Gohan landed on his feet and started a sprint.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to throw your brother out of the window?" chichi screeched at her fleeing firstborn.

Goku landed on the floor next to his wife and they started talking form what it looked like but as Gohan looked back to see if anybody was on his tail he noticed chichi was chasing her husband round and round the tree with her frying pan.

Gohan took this opportunity to get airborne and blasted toward Satan city, he knew it was roughly time for him to leave for school but he realised he had forgotten something: his watch.

"Shit" was all that gohan could think of

'I'm not risking going back there, I guess that means no crime fighting for me today, man, I wonder what time it is. Guess I'll find out in the big city' gohan thought with a smirk.

He reached burger king at exactly 9:00am, the time school started, that threw his extra breakfast out the window and he was going to be late for the first day back at school since the tournament, the tournament. That's when it hit him like on ton of bricks. Everyone at school knew he was saiyaman _and_ the gold fighter and on top of that he was going to school in his gi.

He took this time out to slap himself of the forehead.

'Well, better head to school, what's the worst that could happen' he thought optimistically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Did someone say reporters?

Disclaimer see page 1

The thing that surprised Gohan the most wasn't the mass crowd outside the school, nor the countless amounts of reporters flashing cameras. It was the person that the crowds were surrounding and cheering for. He had expected it to be either Videl or Hercule outside the school making a grand entrance to the new term at school so when he found that it was none other than the infamous Mr. Buu outside the school striking poses and shaking peoples hands.

"So tell us Mr. Buu, how did you foil the hostage situation?" one bold reporter with a tartan suit and a ginger goatee asked very boldly.

"Well bad man with gun told me to get out the way or he shoot people and I remembered Hercule telling me that people like that were bad so I made him go night night"

"So once again we have Mr. Satan to thank for the saving of the day!" another female reporter shouted with hearts in her eyes.

Gohan started to slowly pick up the pace into a power walk toward the main entrance and managed to slip in unnoticed by any reporters.

'Looks like the coast is clear' Gohan thought with a smirk

"THERE HE IS"

"IT'S HIM"

"THE GREAT SAIYAMAN"

A sea of reporters swarmed toward Gohan all shouting about his run in at the tournament and various things.

'Oh man, spoke too soon' Gohan whined in his head as he darted down the corridor toward his first class

He flew down the next corridor to a dead end so he back tracked on himself and came face to face with the reporters and was getting grabbed and grappled and groped and gripped. He decided that drastic time called for drastic measures, slowly at first he levitated into the air and blasted down the corridor in mid-air. Cracking his head on a light on the way he began his decent and made a sprint for it. He stopped a second later when he had lost them and looked around, the corridor was completely silent.

He could hear the stomping feet of the reporters again and knew that it was only a matter of time until they found him again. Suddenly a firm hand grabbed him on the shoulder and pulled him into a room and slammed the door shut.

"They wont find you in here, this is were I hide sometimes" the mysterious figure claimed

"Videl?" Gohan asked inquisitively "shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class too Gohan?" Videl countered

"Yeah but the reporters nailed me outside, what did Majin Buu do?"

Videl moved from her standing position next to Gohan and walked over to the mirror and pulled out a newspaper from her backpack. She opened it to the front page and tossed it at her crime fighting partner. Gohan looked at the front cover and let out a laugh. The headline went like this:

'**MR. BUU FOILS HOSTAGE SITUATION'**

'_New hero in the city asks to be paid with free ice cream and cakes in return for city's safety' FULL STORY PAGE 3_

"Haha that's completely…Ironic"

"Yeah that's what I thought"

"Looks like we have some competition now Videl" Gohan said suggestively

"Competition, hah don't make me laugh gohan" Videl said sarcastically before shoving gohan on the shoulder

"Don't shove me Miss Satan" Gohan joked as he pushed his chest out and made himself look big.

Videl said nothing and just shoved him again and then got into a fighting stance with a smirk on her face, "Bring it" was all the words needed to instigate a fun fight.

Videl was the first to move, she came in with an uppercut which gohan blocked with ease and countered with his own leg sweep which videl jumped over and did a commando roll around gohan and jumped over him span around and turned the taps on got a handful of water and threw it at gohan who ducked and the water went splashing all over the wall. Gohan decided to finish videl for the count and moved faster than she could see; he swung his arms up and under her armpits and curved his arms back around hers and grabbed his own shoulders. With videl's arms now pinned the only weapon left was her legs so she wrapped them round his waist and locked her ankles and began to squeeze at his stomach.

With the realisation of the close proximity gohan lost all sense of fighting and was now encountered with the problem of trying to control a natural reaction in the lower area. Videl took this moment to grab gohans head and stick it in the sink with the taps still running. Now drenched, gohan stood back looking at videl straight in the eye.

"You're gonna regret that" gohan claimed

He then, in one swift movement, put the plug in then grabbed videl lifted her off her feet span her so she was upside down and put her whole head in the sink. Videl's baggy t-shirt flopped down revealing her red sports bra. Gohan span her around and put her back on her feet in an instant and gohan's eyes opened as wide as saucers and he realised for the first time that videl had a very nice pair of…

"Gohan you idiot" Videl said bashfully blushing furiously even though she was soaking wet from the torso up. "My top has went see-through"

Suddenly the restroom doors flew open and an enraged teacher with a light brown suit on and grey hair and handlebar moustache which was brown but with the odd stray grey hair. "DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU TWO SHOULD BOTH BE IN CLASS" at this point the teacher named Mr. Strife took in a over exaggerated inhale of breath before bellowing out his next sentence. "CLASS STARTED 45 MINUTES AGO, WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?" Mr. Strife lowered his glasses and looked at Videl, who looked at Gohan who was smiling sheepishly.

"We… err… we were… we were discussing crime fighting tactics" Gohan stuttered.

The idea seemed to wash over Mr. Strife and his face lightened into a smile. "Well you have 5 minutes to get to my class" he then shuffled over to the door and peered his head back around "Oh, and you wouldn't know anything about a strange blue substance flying about the city what destroyed my car this morning would you?" he strutted off without waiting for an answer whistling the Jenova theme as he went.

"Well that was weird" Videl surmised as she looked at gohan who was trying to contain laughter "what's so funny gohan?" videl glared at him.

"It's just that my brother fired that kamehameha while we were training this morning" gohan snickered, gohan and videl then both started laughing and walking to the lockers.

They had to pass the class they were supposed to be in to get to their lockers, the lockers had just been newly refurbished over the weekend so videl's locker no longer had 'I love you videl' wrote on her locker with permanent marker. She had tried to find out who did that so she could kick him down the corridor. Videl then pulled her spare shirt out of her locker and folded it over her arm.

"Well, cya in class Gohan" Videl said as she punched him playfully in the arm as she walked past. Leaving gohan alone to take his books to class


	5. Not the Jocks

Upon gathering his books Gohan decided it was time to head to class. He didn't know what class he was in so he just gathered his History, English and Geography books, if he had either Maths, Art or Science then he was pretty much screwed.

After making his way down the corridor he noticed Videl standing outside the classroom door as if gathering her composure.

"Nervous Videl?" Gohan asked cockily

"No way!" young Satan barked toward Gohan

'Surely he must be on edge as well after all; people know that he's Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter now' Videl thought

"Let's move in" Videl ordered

Gohan simply nodded in reply as Videl headed in first, taking the brunt of the attention. Videl walked straight to her seat followed by a young Demi-Saiyan. A short series of wolf whistles and cheers were heard as the crime fighting duo sat down.

The teacher stood up and motioned for the class to settle down. Gohan and Videl sat in their usual seats and unpacked their books, pens etc. and started taking notes on the teachers molecules lecture. For the first half hour nothing really interesting happened apart from Eraser looking at Gohan and giggling every time their eyes met. Gohan smiled back after about the tenth time she smiled at him. He tried hard for Eraser not to get the wrong idea but he just couldn't not smile at her.

After class Gohan was putting his books back in his locker and was about to head to the closest place that sold food and buy it all, literally all of it. He was stopped by a girly voice which he recognised as Erasers', he span around 180 degrees to face the girl who was looking at the floor.

"Gohan?" Eraser squeaked

"Yes Eraser" Gohan replied

"How do you feel about Videl?" Eraser said in her bubbly voice as she studied him as best as she could, searching for any kind of reaction.

"Ummm" Gohan bumbled "I think she's brave, energetic, strong, independent…" Gohan was about to rattle off more words to describe the object of his affection when he was interrupted by Eraser.

"You know what I mean silly, I've seen the way you look at her and everybody's talking about the tournament" Eraser chirped

Eraser looked curiously at Gohan when his face paled and he wouldn't answer her, he just kept looking at her as if she was a ghost. A hard conclusion connected with the blonde as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and a stern Videl sounding voice drew her attention away from Gohan.

"And just what is everyone saying about the tournament?" Videl asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Oh just how you and Gohan disappeared to train, at the same time I may add, also Sharpener told everyone about you two on the balcony when Gohan was dressed as Saiyaman. Furthermore when we saw Gohan go absolutely crazy when you were fighting that nasty bald guy 'Spopo-bitch', and to conclude my point when you two were in the toilets getting up to no good what the teacher told us this morning." Eraser finished with a victorious smile plastered on her face with her eyes shut, as if to say 'I told you so'.

Both Gohan and Videl realised how much they actually would seem as a couple to the untrained eye. They didn't seem to realise that the more they disappeared together, even though they knew they were doing innocent training, everybody else must have thought that they were doing 'other things'.

"Whatever" was all Videl had to say before heading toward the roof, leaving Gohan and Eraser in her wake.

After watching Videl disappear Eraser immediately grabbed Gohans arm and dragged him out the main entrance.

'Man where is she taking me, I don't normally come out the main entrance as to avoid the jocks' Gohan was thinking urgently.

The main doors were drawing ever closer, only a few seconds now until they were out, Gohan was wondering if it was too late to pull a disappearing act but he really didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. No it was too late, they were out the doors…


	6. Those eyes

The Reason Jocks should be avoided.

Gohan knew now, he knew why jocks should be avoided…

"Hey Eraser what you doing with nerd boy?" One jock asked

"Yeah babe why don't you let Shocker show you what a real man is?" Another jock with few teeth asked.

Eraser simply smiled and hugged Gohans arm tighter and looked away timidly from the jocks. Gohan didn't know where to look so he just randomly looked at the closest jock. He was a big kid, blonde hair like sharpeners but thicker. The jock only glared at Gohan.

"What the hell are you looking at kid?" The confident jock asked.

Gohan could only laugh and then looked at Eraser and speed up his walk, before they knew it a barrage of abuse was being thrown at Gohan but he just kept silent and walked forward. A total of 13 jocks were there, Gohans ability to detect how many possible opponents there were helped him come to this conclusion. All the while Eraser just kept a vice like grip on Gohans arm, this grip was then broken when a jock stuck his foot out to trip over Eraser.

Gohans lightning speed made him able to catch Eraser before she fell. He did not waste any time pulling her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, thanks to you" Eraser said dully "Let's get out of here" She continued.

"You go on ahead, I've got something to finish off around here" Gohan said simply with a smile on his face.

"Ok, be careful" Eraser said with clear concern in her voice

Gohan simply nodded and began to walk over to the jocks, half way there he gave Eraser a final nod. He made his way up to the biggest one there. 'Crush' he had wrote on his t-shirt. Gohan had herd of this guy before, he was the bad guy, most of the jocks were 'cool', this guy, he was 'bad'. Gohan looked directly into his eyes. Crush was towering over Gohan and smiled down at him and did not say anything and just punched Gohan in the face. No part of Gohans body flinched or moved an inch, a look of shock filled Crush's eyes.

"What the hell?" Crush and a few of the other jocks shouted.

This is not what normally happened, normally the jock routine was if you wanted to be in their gang you had to be able to take a punch from Crush. This meant that Crush punched a lot of people, normally they fell, normally.

But our Gohan isn't normal is he?

"That was not fair what one of your guys did to Eraser, what if they had hurt her?" Gohan said with immense intensity

Crush once again said nothing and just punched Gohan full swing in the face, only to reach the same result. Gohan dropped back into a fighting stance and without warning performed a leg sweep on Crush. Taking him to the ground with ease, Gohan stepped back and smiled. Crush scrambled back to his feet and had a look of rage on his face. This rage was then replaced with tears as Crush broke down and sprinted away as fast as he could shouting things like "Mommy" and "Boy hurt me" and "done nothing wrong" as he sprinted down and out of the school grounds as fast as he could.

"Who do you think you are!?" a mysterious voice shouted from behind Gohan.

He turned around to see a boy with black hair and glasses on. He had seen this guy in the paper. He was the only crook in the city that Videl could do nothing about but he disappeared soon after the arrival of saiyaman. His name…

"Who are you?" Gohan probed.

There was something about those eyes, Gohan was sure he had seen them before, they looked like a person he knows eyes, yet the more he stared at them the more he figured that this guy was different from normal humans. And that gi, were had he seen that gi before?

"My name is Teshu, and I came here for Videl."


	7. Gohan's Pain

Videl was rushing out of her house, forgetting to even acknowledge the world champion. How could she have been so stupid?

'I can't believe it, totally forgot about Eraser' She thought as she dove into her 'copter. 'Wait a minute, I _totally _forgot. Man Eraser is rubbing off on me.'

(A.N. No pun intended.)

Videl then wasted no more time blasting off in the schools direction.

~ Meanwhile ~

Eraser was peering around the corner trying her best to listen in on the conversation between Gohan and what's his name, what was it again? Vishnu? Teshu that's it.

It looked like Teshu was squaring off to Gohan. Were they about to fight?

~ Videl's Copter ~

'There she is' Videl thought with a smile as she seen Eraser still in the school ground.

She landed on the roof, jumped out of the copter with a smile and was about to go through the school building when she remembered that she could fly, so she paused for a second and sprinted across the roof and jumped off. She came slowly to a stop next to a completely unaware Eraser who was still peering around the corner.

"What's going on here?" Videl asked Eraser who jumped.

"Oh hi Videl" Eraser chirped with a huge smile. "It looks like Gohan is going to fight that guy. Eraser pointed in the direction of the two boys and noticed the change and the sudden intensity in Videls eyes. "Videl?"

Videl did not answer Eraser and just blasted over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on here Gohan?" She asked pleasantly.

"This guy is looking for you Videl" Gohan said not taking his eyes off him.

Teshu now had seen Videl and began to walk over to them. "Remember me Videl?" Teshu said with a huge grin on his face. Gohan didn't know why but he just got angry when he seen some other guy look at Videl like that.

"Yes, presumably you want to fight?" Videl said, equalling his smirk. This annoyed Gohan even more, to the point where his fist automatically clenched.

"Videl, you can't fight this guy, he is too—

"I know what I'm doing Gohan" Videl cut him off in mid sentence.

Gohan took a step back and looked from Videl to Teshu and looked at their eyes. Why were they smiling at each other? Why? Had Videl looked at him like that before? A lot of questions like that were running through Gohans mind and seeing them look at each other like that was driving his crazy, but after then anger, after all the rage, came sorrow. Gohan was hurt, he had to get out of there. His Videl, his Videl was showing some sort of affection to somebody else. Had he got the wrong idea? He did not say anything and just took a few steps back. Videl did not even notice that he was gone now. He ran. He just ran. These events were not un-noticed by Eraser.


	8. Gohan's Power

Gohan thought about turning back, but alas, he couldn't. He sat down on the nearest bench that he could find. Where was he anyway? The Park? That far already? He must have ran faster than he thought. He drew in a deep breath and held it there, sensing for Videls ki. When he sensed it spike, he felt his heart stop, this guy she was fighting was easy as strong as Spopovich was in the WMAT. Coming to his senses it was best to get back there, he was the only one who could break the fight up. But seeing Videl look at him like that, he didn't even know who this guy was, but he felt like just flying right back there and releasing the Kamehameha right in his cocky face. Yeah that would show him.

'Man what is it with me lately?' Gohan thought with a sigh. 'This dark saiyan side of me comes out more than I would like in these kind of situations.'

He took one last deep breath and decided to return to the school. And fast.

*O.S.H.S*

Videl was deep in the fight, hearing nothing but the cheering of the crowd, her ears didn't have time to register Gohans load shouts, she was too busy trying to push this energy beam away from the crowd of people that he opponent had fired it towards. She almost had it, she almost had the beam pushed back, when her opponent fired another. This pushed her back into the crowd and exploded, injuring several people. It was at this point that people started taking the fight seriously, when they realised that it wasn't a regular fight; peoples lives were in danger.

Videl had double vision and her ears were ringing, she shakily got to her feet, she could barely stand and was disorientated. Normally she would be able to taste her own sweat, she hated that taste, but she would rather that taste to the strong taste of blood she had in her mouth now. She felt like she was going to be sick, and her distorted vision was not helping one bit. In the ringing of her ears she could hear Eraser shouting Gohans name over and over. Videl too would have shouted it, but her body wouldn't comply. She could only stand there, looking at the person that had caused this destruction with shocked eyes as he stood there powering up what would certainly be a more powerful and certainly the last energy blast.

A white aura started coming from her attacker, and he started shouting some sort of incantation. It was almost hypnotical to Videl, she was out on her feet. She just waited for the impact. She had put up a good fight for a few minutes. But clearly, this guy had improved tenfold since their last encounter.

"**Dodon Ray**" The mysterious youth shouted.

All videl seen was a blinding gold flash of light, she was filled with hope, the gold fighter? Gohan? But when the flash stopped she seen only a beam heading to her full speed. She waited for the blasts impact. When it came, it came unexpected, was she being elevated into the air? When she came around she seen Gohan holding her, bridal style. A smirk on his face. How could he find something funny at this moment in time? Then Videl herself had to smile – he had saved her.

"Gohan" was all Videl could force out before falling un-conscious.

'Don't worry Videl. I have it covered' Gohan thought placing her down in the care of Sharpener.

Sharpener didn't say anything, the look on Gohans face said it all. The way he was looking at this guy – said it all. Eraser, who was hiding behind Sharpener, piped up and said that that guy had caused all the damage to the school courtyard. Gohan wasn't really listening. He had bigger things on his mind. Like how to make this guy suffer who had hurt Videl. His dark saiyan side took over again. He walked over to this guy, slowly, just like he had walked up to Majin Buu, just like he had walked up to Cell, looking them right in the eye, with that look on his face. The one that said, 'You're going down'.

He walked right up to this guy and looked him right in the eye. To his credit he was returning Gohans glare, if this guy could sense ki, then he would be blown away by how fast Gohans was rising, unless he was as powerful as a Z-Fighter. Gohan opened his senses and looked for this guy's ki. Nothing, nothing at all. Strange. But it didn't matter.

"So you like to hurt girls?" Gohan said, cool as a cookie.

The mystery man just smirked.

"Answer me!" Gohan shouted as his ki raised even higher. This guy will be lucky if he gets out of this without any broken limbs. 'Dark Gohans mind said' he thought as he inwardly smirked.

The guy answered by stepping forward and firing a ki blast right in Gohans face. Gohan began to try and get a feel for this guys power. Moderate, that blast would have easily destroyed a building. But not Gohan, he took a step back, smirked, and then stepped forward and kneed this guy right in the gut. The guy spat as the knee doubled him over. After the fist blow Gohan had to focus a lot to keep his power down, this next blow could kill him if he got too carried away. He delivered a back elbow to the back of the neck of this guy, his enemy. He dropped to the floor in seconds, out for the count. The simple combo was slow enough for Sharpener, and the rest of the crowd that dared to stay witness the attack that put this guy out in one.

Yeah, that's what people get when they hurt Videl, he wants to thank his lucky stars that that's all he got. If he was more powerful then Gohan could have had more fun with him. As he looked at this guy ko'd, it all started flooding back to him. The guys name was Teshu, and he was here for Videl. He had a good look at the gi he was wearing, although now it was tore in a few places. Who wore a gi like that? Tien, that's who.

'I'll have to go find Tien tonight and ask him if he knows what's going on and who this guy is, and how he got that powerful. No human should be that powerful, without a Z-Fighters help.' Gohan concluded.

He knew the cops wouldn't be able to hold this guy. So he was in the middle of figuring out what to do with him, when he heard the last voice he would expect – Vegetas.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked Gohan.

"Just this guy turned up, he's stronger than most earthlings, do you know who he is Vegeta?" Gohan fired back.

"No, but he will be dangerous to let run riot in the city" Vegeta shouted as he landed next to Gohan.

Just then, Teshu shot up onto his feet. Looked over to Gohan, placed the index and middle fingers on his forehead, then raised his free hand, and gave Gohan and Vegeta the middle finger. Then promptly, disappeared.

"Instant transmission!" Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"Anyway, I was doing something important" Vegeta said before blasting off, toward West City.

Gohan walked over to Videl, he could see that she was about to be put in the back of an ambulance. That's not the preferred method of healing, he could take her to Dende and get her healed in seconds. But the ambulance people wouldn't believe that he could just whip her up to the guardian of the planet and get her healed would they? But he would take her anyway. Those people couldn't stop him anyway.

He walked up to the ambulance, before they could get Videl, now on a stretcher, into the back of the ambulance. He slid one arm around her neck, and one around her lower back, lifted her off of the stretcher, and fully into his strong hold. He could do more for Videl than any hospital. Well, Dende could. Without a word to anyone else, he took her up to Kami's lookout.

"Mr Popo?" Gohan shouted.

"Hello there Gohan, ah, your girlfriend needs healing, I'll go get Dende, Piccolo will be happy to see you also." Popo concluded before heading off.

"Mr Popo she's not my..." Gohan started, but by then he was off into the lookout, looking out for Dende and Piccolo.

Gohan looked down at Videls face as she was asleep. He thought deeply about what he was just about to say. Why did he feel like he was lying when he said she wasn't his girlfriend, it wasn't official or anything. But he certainly liked her. Looking at her now, and how content she was in his arms made him sure of that fact. He felt like planting a kiss on her forehead, but that would be taking advantage. Plus it would be a lot better for her to return the kiss. Gohan started to smile. This new transformation had changed him in so many ways. And he didn't know if it was for the better. He felt now, just as he was fighting Cell all those years ago. Like he could take on the world, but not only that he could, that he actually wanted to. Like right now, he fought the urge to take a spaceship, go and invade some planet and destroy everything there. Just because he could. It was dangerous to say the least. This transformation put him at full power. He and Vegeta were talking about it. Gohan was effectively a Super Saiyan 3. But he couldn't power down. That's why he had trouble sleeping, constantly being in a powered up state. And the more he thought about it, the more restless he became. He could compare it to when he fought Cell and ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The rage, the power. He was purely saiyan at that Point and it consumed him. He fought very hard for this new form not to consume him.

That brought him back to his thoughts on Videl. And how he wanted to consume her right about now. He started thinking about touching her and kissing her, he didn't realise it but his ki was sky rocketing. He was just about to lean in and give her a quick kiss on the forehead when...

"Gohan!" Dende called over to him.

Update coming soon.


	9. Gohan's Flip

_I'm a bit slow with these kind of things. So I wanna dedicate this chapter to those of you who have reviewed this story. ^_^_

_Shout out to Aaron Leach, this chapter is for you. _

_And to answer TheDarkestDaye's question – Yeah it is the mystic transformation. ;) _

_On with the story ~~~~~~~~~~_

Gohan's Descision;

Gohan looked up to see two Namekians and a black Genie rushing toward him with smiling faces, Mr Popo lagging slightly behind Piccolo, who was behind Dende. Dende slowed to a stop as he reached Gohans position.

"Rest her down Gohan I'll heal her!" Dende said with a determined look on his face.

Gohan lay down Videl on the floor, keeping her head supported in his lap. This affection did not go unnoticed by Piccolo and Mr. Popo, however they chose not to mention it aloud. Instead, they exchanged knowing smiles. Dende placed his healing hands onto Videls chest, Gohan looked down rather frustrated with the much smaller nameks choice of where to place his hands. Even if it was to make her better, it made Gohan slightly angry. Dende must have realised, and burst into laughter just as Videl was fully healed.

"Where... The lookout?" Videl said after a few, quick looks around.

"Yeah Videl that guy you were fighting blasted an energy ray at you, it's a miracle you survived a blast like that" Gohan said with a smile, while extending a hand to pull Videl to her feet.

On a normal day, Videl would have pushed Gohans kind hand away and jumped up herself, but alas, this wasn't a normal day, was it? She grabbed Gohans hand, still not conscious enough to know what she was really doing, she was a little groggy after being saved from the brink of death by an alien, and was strongly, yet, carefully hoisted to her feet by Gohan. Gohan pulled Videl up to her feet with ease. The problem, in Gohans mind, was, they were now no more than a few inches away from each other. Gohan could feel his darker saiyan side egging him on to lean in and take Videl right now. The way she was just looking into his eyes made him want to fly away with her at full speed and destroy anything that got in his way. Nobody knew how long there had been an awkward silence, and how long Gohan and Videl had been starting at each other, but it was broken by Piccolo clearing his throat.

"Gohan, I've been feeling some very strange energy coming from you. Your ki, it's never steady, or resting." Dende said as he looked very concerned toward him. "I think you need a few days rest." He concluded, with a smile.

"Hmph" was all Gohan replied. He turned away from the group. "Dende, rest is for the weak. I need to be able to protect this planet, and the people on it. Once again with Majin Buu I failed." Gohan clenched his right fist. He turned back around to face the group, more specifically, Videl."And I can assure you it won't happen again." His eyes never left Videls as he finished that sentence. Once again he turned away from the group and walked to the edge of the lookout.

"I'll be spending my second day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber soon too." Gohan said as he looked over his shoulder back at Dende. "I'd appreciate it if you could get it prepared for me." Gohan concluded.

Dende took a step forward toward Gohan and sensed his ki. Larger than normal. "Please, Gohan. I sense turbulence within you. I think you need rest." Dende said softly as he looked to Piccolo, almost wishing he would say something. He said nothing.

"You don't know what is best for me Dende!" Gohan spat back as he blasted off at top speed, his white aura flaring leaving a shocked Dende, Popo and Videl in his wake.

There were a few seconds of silence...

Popo was the first to speak. "I've never seen young Gohan snap like that before. Especially with Dende." Popo frowned at this, looking from Piccolo to Dende.

A few more seconds silence...

"Gohan always had trouble controlling his emotions. What we have to remember is that there is a dark predator, called a saiyan inside of Gohan. And when in a powered up state, saiyans become more and more unstable the stronger they get. Added the fact that Gohan is a teenager." Piccolo said to Popo. "Gohans new transformation has a downfall: he can't power down. He can't relax. He feels restless, he is easy to read. His human side is being pushed to the side by his saiyan side, in his powered up state, the saiyan side is more dominant. Add in the fact that he is going through a strange time of life anyway, being 18." Piccolo finally finished off.

"Yeah, now I feel sorry for the guy" Dende said, taking in what Piccolo had just said.

Videl felt out of place with Piccolo talking about Gohan in front of her like that. "Gohan, I didn't know" Videl said as she looked out toward the direction he blasted off in.

"It's thanks to you that he hasn't lost control already Videl." Piccolo said, "I can read his thoughts, and let's just say: he's very fond of you. That's another reason he is angry with himself, he feels he let Buu get you." Piccolo looked at her hard.

Gohan was **pissed**. And he didn't know why, but that just made him even more pissed. He needed to get a good spar. And he knew his dad was too busy being the family man, making up for lost time. He rolled his eyes. Then, a genius thought crossed his mind. He was going to go pick a fight with the biggest bad-ass on this very planet, if not, the universe, the Prince of all saiyans – Vegeta.


End file.
